The Generation of Miracles:Top Threat Championship
by fightergirlkl
Summary: The former captain of The Generation of Miracles seeks to eliminate any doubt on whether the Generation of Miracles is actually that strong. Adrenaline that just sparks throughout one's body, quivering hands that can't hide the excitement. This was what their name once brought, and shall again. "It's about time we show them our true power!" - Seijuro Akashi
1. We are enemies

**This idea just popped into my head. It's gonna b hard to write for sports cuz well, you can't really see the actions, so u kinda gotta exaggerate but then again…everything's exaggerated. **

** I really should update my other stories…but when I read the writing over…it just doesn't, hm…let's just say I don't feel like I should post it after I read it again. So maybe I'll just write it down, then just post it. No re-reading. So bare with me with my grammar n mistakes. **

** I don't own this.**

"WHAT?"

Kuroko stayed silent, zipping up his gym bag.

Kagami growled, taking a hold of his shoulder and forcing the boy to face them. "What do you mean you're joining the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko stared back at the fuming teen evenly. "Akashi said that we need to reform the team."

"Did you tell you why?"

"To win."

Rika snapped, pushing Kagami aside and grabbing hold of Kuroko's collar. "What do you want to win?"

Kuroko didn't reply, instead gazing to the side.

"Damn it Kuroko, tell us!" Kagami growled the rest of the team still in shock.

"Akashi got in a fight," Rika released the boy's collar, though it was obvious that she wasn't exactly happy-happy right now. "Some players were talking about the Generation of Miracles, they said something about them being better and some other things that Akashi refuses to clarify." Kuroko explained, shouldering his bag. "We're entering the Top Threat Championships."

(**I know it's really lame but a hell lot better then what I came up with before.)**

"We're entering the TT Championships too," Rika frowned, "We'll be enemies, Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded, before a sad smile ghosted his lips, a rare sight to see. "I'll be back after…I apologize for leaving."

"What about you talking about being my damn shadow?" Kagami growled, "What about your damn talk about playing as a fucking team? Now you're just going to abandon us?"

"Akashi rarely asks for favors," Kuroko gazed at Kamagi, calm blue orbs against furious red eyes. "If he does, that means that what the basketball players said about us really mad him angry. I apologize for leaving even after saying that I am your shadow. But please understand Kagami…I have to do this."

Kagami eyed Kuroko, before finally relaxing his muscles. After all, Kuroko was stubborn as hell.

"I won't go easy on you," He finally said, "After all of this is over, you'll go back to being my shadow but on the court, I'll go full out. Got it you damn bastard?"

Kuroko smiled and nodded, "I don't intend to hold back either."

The captain clasped Kuroko's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "You better not," He smiled.

"You'll come back right?" Izuki asked.

"Yes," Kuroko replied, "I'll come back."

With that, he went to the exit doorway from the locker rooms, offering his team a final wave.

"You better not lose before the finals," Rika called out, tears brimmed her eyes as she waved.

Kuroko nodded, smiling. "Got it coach; Good-Bye."

The team watched as the door closed, hiding those light-blue locks and the familiar set of blue orbs.

"He's really going…" Kagami muttered, uncharacteristically deflated of any motivation. That is before all of his past frustration and anger towards the player spilled out all at once. Gritting his teeth in pure frustration, Kagami punched the wall, his teammates and the coach's eyes on him, watching sadly and understanding his anger.

"Damn it, damn that fucking bastard!" Kagami growled, before whirling around on the team. "We won't go easy on them, we'll fucking crush the Generation of Miracles!"

Rika nodded, "Kagami's right, we can't go on about losing our secret weapon. Of the court: we're friends, he's still part of our team, but on the court; he's out enemy." A murderous aura surrounded her. "We'll utterly crush those bastards!"

Izuki sweat dropped, scratching his head. "Coach is really mad about Kuroko leaving…isn't she?"

The captain eyed Rika, laughing before hitting the boy's head. "Dumb-ass, why else do you think she looks ready to kill?"

Hyuga sighed, "We really are going against Kuroko huh…"

"Captain…" Izuki smiled, the captain really does miss Kuroko then—

"Hehe, I get to make up for all those times the bastard stopped my heart."

…_never mind. _

"Hey did you here? The Generation of Miracle's coming back!"

"What? Why?"

"I heard that Akashi, the captain, called them together."

"Yeah! I heard that too! Apparently some players said that they were better than the so called Generation of Miracles."

"I heard it was something more, Akashi was pissed."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"…Man, a pissed Akashi, wouldn't want to be on his bad side."

"Ditto, hey when are they coming?"

"I don't know, coach won't say."

"Are they really that amazing?"

All heads turned to the source of the speaker before relaxing once seeing that it was just a first year.

"You've never been to one of their games?"

The boy shook his head, "No,"

"Well, now you get to see all of them in action…better keep an eye for the pass."

"…The what?"

The third year grinned, "He's amazing, his power is different…but nonetheless totally awesome. You have to see it to know what I'm talking about. He's invisible…but invincible."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kise, please get your arms off me."

"But I miss you sooo much!"

"We saw each other yesterday."

He pulled away from the hyper Kise, before a smile reached his lips. "We're playing together again."

Kise nodded, abnormally calm, "Yeah."

Kuroko's blue orbs landed on a certain green-haired player. "I did not intend for us to meet, Midorima-kun."

The shooting expert pushed up his glasses, "Me neither."

Murasakibara smirked, ruffling the short teen's hair. "I see you're still as short."

Kuroko stared back evenly, "It's because you're abnormally tall."

"Brat,"

"I shall not reply to that."

"I see you're still polite." The purple haired sighed, shaking his head as he sucked on his candy. "No fun at all."

Kuroko's eyes gazed around Teiko Middle's courtyard, before finally landing on his former light and teammate.

"Aomine,"

The said man eyed Kuroko before pushing of the tree he was leaning against, making his way to the cerulean hair colored boy. "Tetsu," He stopped right before the boy, gazing evenly into those clam blue orbs. "Be my shadow again."

Kise held back an undignified shriek; _This is like those 'I'm back' and 'welcome home' moments!_

Kuroko gazed at the other evenly, before holding out his fist. "For now,"

Aomine eyed the fist before gaze at the boy, _It's better than nothing. _And with a smirk, Aomine connected his fist with Kuroko's, "I'll change your mind later."

"Ah, our sixth man is finally here." All heads turned to the source of the all too familiar voice. Akashi smiled, "We're finally together, The Generation of Miracles."


	2. Misdirection on court, only

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**We haven't heard much of Akashi…if any at all so I'm making his attitude proud yet humorous, proud cuz…well…he said if he always win then he's always right, right?**

** So yeah, Kuroko is a little…different. Then again so the rest of the characters. **

** Just so u guys know, the comments from the fan girls in the stories are not, NOT based on me…first of all…if I do every say one of them is cute, it'll probably be Kuroko but because he's cute like teddy bear-puppy-really chubby baby cute. **

** K? gods…it was so hard to actually type handsome as a description for the characters…if I did that…I edited some things..way too lazy to check back. **

** Enjoy, review. I'm gonna make Kuroko a hell lot more powerful in stun-the-crowd-speechless wise. **

**Don't own this anime/manga. ****J**

"Ah! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi came running up to them, carrying a bunch of jackets, making a beeline to a certain blue haired boy.

Without a second look, she tossed the jackets towards Aomine's direction before embracing Kuroko in a bone crushing hug.

"AH! I miss you soo much!"

Kuroko nodded, managing to get in a breath or two, before patting the former manager's head softly. "Yes, I missed you to Momoi-san. May you please release me, I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Momoi quickly released the boy, "I'm sorry, Tetsu-kun."

"It's alright, Momoi-san."

With just that, the manager blushed.

The rest of the team wore various expression of pure shock; Akashi raised an eyebrow, stifling a shocked laugh: _So Tetsuya does know how to handle the ladies, who would have though?_

Kise stared wide eyed at Kuroko; question marks appear all over his head as his thoughts ran dry except for a single word: _…Eh?_

Aomine was a sight to see, he was staring at the duo like they both grew another head, all the while asking himself: _What in the fucking hell is going on with the world? First Akashi demands we team up together again cuz of his damn pride and now Kuroko's got moves? _

Midorima…had no idea what to think. He always thought of Kuroko as a talented, cold, stone-faced bastard…alright maybe not in those exact words but somewhere near them. But this…was unbelievable. _No fortune teller in the entire universe could have predicted this. _

Murasakibara was considerably calmer than the rest (except for Akashi), only offering a slight lax of his mouth therefore allowing his lollipop to fall out.

Kuroko stole a glance at his teammates only to find them all staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Kise blinked before breaking out in a guffaw, swinging an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder. "Kurokocchi, you player!"

Kuroko grunted at the sudden weight, "Kise-kun, please stop."

Momoi watched the two as they argued, before snapping her fingers. "Aha! I almost forgot." She rushed over to Aomine who was still in his own universe with that same shocked expression on his face. Without sparring a second, Momoi took back 5 of the 6 jackets, handing each one to each of the boys.

"These are the jackets you ordered, Aka-kun!"

Akashi's eyes narrowed, "I thought I told you not to call me that, Momoi."

"Yes, but come one, I gave everyone else cute nick-names!"

The team captain sighed before diverting his attention back to his teammates. "I had these specially made so they fitted you better,"

Momoi tilted her head, "How did you pull that off?"

"…I had a very civilized discussion with the school's principle."

Kuroko met Akashi's gaze before a smile twitched at his lips. _Involving scissors, Akashi?_

_ They are the perfect weapons, easy to carry and easier to throw._

_ You haven't changed._

_ I should say the same, Tetsuya._

Kuroko looked away, hesitantly taking off his Seirin and putting on the Teiko jacket, the others doing the same.

"Alright," Akashi grinned, "Let's make our grand entrance." He turned towards Kuroko, steeling his eyes as staring right into the boy's blue orbs. "This time you will be known, am I clear Tetsuya."

"I am supposed to disappear, Akashi." Kuroko replied evenly.

The captain waved his hand dismissively, "On the court, do as you will, but I will not have you become forgotten. You will stand beside us, beside me, everyone will know who you are…am I understood?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes,"

"Good," He turned around, waiting silently for his teammates to take their place; Kuroko on his left, Aomine on his right, Kise beside Kuroko with Murasakibara beside him; next to Aomine was Midorima. Together, they formed an arrow, The Generation of Miracles' impenetrable fortress.

"Time we see how the old man's doing without us."

"OH MY GODS! ITS THEM!"

Students popped out of classrooms, eyes wide at the very presence of such legendary beings. Girls fawned over every single one of them, yup, all 6 miracles.

Due to Akashi's demand, Kuroko had no choice, making himself visible with his misdirection on off mode.

Akashi smirked, making his way to the gym with the Miracles right behind him.

It was about time they showed the world of basketball, who were the gods.

Kuroko was defiantly not used to all this attention, expectually when it's just on him. It was different with Momoi-san, for one he was used to it, and second…she was only one person.

Midorima was having a great time seeing Kuroko out of his comfort zone. Needless to say he wasn't exactly on 'like' terms with the much shorter boy.

Murasakibara sucked on his lollipop, going as far as to even yawn; he was very aware of the stares he was receiving: from the boys because he was so _mother-fucking_ _tall_ and girls because he was so _god-damn _tall _and _handsome.

But really, it was completely obvious that the center of attention was on Kise and Kuroko, the blond model and the silent blank blue eyed boy.

Kise was used to all the attention, but when they were together, not many noticed Kuroko before since…well, he had other uses for misdirection. Since this was a first, Kise was awed at how professional Kuroko under all those stares.

"You're pretty popular, Kuroko!" Kise teased, swinging an arm onto the smaller boy's shoulders.

"I am not."

"Why are the ladies ogling at you then?"

A victorious smirk appeared on Kise's lips when the shorter boy was rendered speechless.

Aomine downright guffawed when he caught sight of Kuroko's wide-eyes, not to mention the slightest blush on his cheeks. Anyone could have missed it, but being around the boy for 3 years had its perks.

"Please get your arm off my shoulder, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, returning to his normal deadpanned personality.

Kise sighed, relented and putting his arms behind his head. "Aw come on Kurokocchi, accept that you're a ladies' man~"

Kuroko suddenly froze; the rest of the group stole a glance at him before understanding and continuing.

Midorima sighed, _I could have seen this coming from a mile away. _

Kise blinked, "Kurokocchi?"

"From this day on, I refuse to recognize your existence."

"…Eh?"

The blue-haired boy offered no reply as he continued along with the rest, a small amused smile on his lips.

"W-What! I was joking, Kurokocchi!"

Akashi smirked, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Why would you ask that, Akashi-kun?" But the small smile never left his lips.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko!

"KUROKOCCHI!"

Kise sighed, ruffling his hair. "Jeez Kuroko, you're so cruel~"

Kuroko ignored the teen (as usual), and focus his attention towards the captain. "How do you plan to execute this, Akashi-kun?"

The said captain grinned, "With a grand entrance,"

Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses into place. "Still the same,"

Murasakibara lifted his eyes to gaze at the captain, "That's not all is it?"

"Lollipop boy is right," Aomine agreed, ignoring the half-hearted glare sent to him by the taller player. "What else do you have in store?"

Akashi smirked, "Just a game or two, you wouldn't refuse such an easy challenge…right?"

"But…Right now?" Kise asked.

Akashi nodded, pausing before the gym doors before turning around to gaze calmly at his teammates. "Listen, this isn't Teiko Middle school, I know all of your strengths." He aimed his gaze on the blue-haired teen. "Including you Tetsuya, I did some research." He widened his gaze yet again. "If I see you holding back on purpose out of pity, there will be a severe punishment awaiting you after. Understand?"

All of them nodded, thinking as one: _Just like middle school._

Akashi grinned, a devil's smile before throwing open the doors, capturing the attention of every player.

_The real show begins now._

Sneakers squeaking against the gym floor, sweat-matted hair, and the harsh sounds of pure passion; this was basketball.

Occasional swishes of the net and yells for formation changes; to a regular ear, it might sound like just a bunch of sweaty boys yelling a bunch of random words at each other…but this was basketball. It didn't have to be perfect, but that was why it was perfection.

Kentaro Oshiro smiled at the sight before him, before facing the pink-haired girl beside him. "So when are they coming?"

The girl laughed, "You know Akashi; he's a demon with a liking to grand entrances. He's taking the long rout."

Kentaro chuckled, "That boy…" He let out a breath, "Just like old times eh?" His smile turned into a frown, "Is Kuroko coming?"

She nodded, "Yes…but I could tell he was hesitant."

Kentaro nodded an understanding smile on his lips. "Yes, I imagine he was…he was the first one to leave after all."

Suddenly the doors slammed open, gasps were heard as a sign of shock as every single head turned to the source of the sound. Kentaro blinked as the sudden overflow of sunlight momentarily blinded him.

The temperature of the room suddenly dropped, the air chilled to a bitter ice…was it just his imagination?

Kentaro grinned, "There's only a single group that I know of that can even make their enemies gaze upon them in awe. They're here…"

As if destiny had its own way of showing that this group was truly blessed with unbelievable talents, in one voice, the gym echoed the name of that group.

Six boys with talents beyond possibility, they who had the ability to make hundreds of people—even their opponents—go speechless with that god-like play.

Even after so long, the name still brought that adrenaline rush, for this was the one and only…

"The Generation of Miracles,"


	3. Don't underestimate him

**Thank u guys soo much for the comments. I just wrong this becuz it was a urge. So here's a warning. There will be games but during the breaks and stuff, there'll b some surprises and such, k?**

**SO enjoy!**

**i don't own this.**

* * *

"Ah!" Kise craned his head to gaze at the ceiling, completely unaware of the stares. "So this is the gym…it's really big."

Akashi smirked at Kise's comment before glancing at Kuroko from the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips when he caught sight of a nearly unnoticeable wince.

"How are you holding up, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko gazed at the red-haired captain evenly, "I'm alright, Akashi-kun."

Kise pondered upon this for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Ah, that's right. You've never really liked being the center of attention right, Kurokocchi?"

The boy nodded, staring straight ahead as the group made their way to where Momoi and the coach awaited. "It is a bit different from what I am used to."

Aomine chuckled, "Yeah, just a damn bit."

_ It's the complete opposite. _

From that point on, their conversation ended as they kept their gazes void of emotion. The sounds of their sneakers squeaking against the gym floor, the sound of their jackets shuffling as they walked, and of course, the gazes of every single being in the place on them as if in an unbreakable trance.

Kentaro watched with a warm smile as the group made their way over by him, Momoi waved wildly while grinning all the while at a certain blue-haired boy.

Aomine grinned when they stopped before the coach. "Long time; no see, old-man."

"When did you transfer to Teiko's high school team?" Midorima asked.

Kentaro chuckled, "Not long after you guys left," He admitted, "My expectations were too high, and so I asked to be transferred to the high school." He shrugged, smiling. "What could I expect from normal middle school students?"

His gaze wondered to Kuroko, a questioning gaze aimed at the boy. "Oh, well isn't this rare. I can actually see the mystic sixth man!" He exclaimed.

Kuroko bowed, "Nice to see you again, Coach Oshiro. And it was due to the captain's request."

"Ah," He smirked at Akashi who returned the favor. "I see."

"Yo coach!"

A few boys ran up to them, taking a moment to stare at the 6 boys before returning their gaze to Kentaro.

"Is this really them?" one asked, seemingly breathless.

Kentaro grinned, and replied in a voice loud enough to echo across the gym. "Yeah, this is them."

With awed gazes they turned to face the Miracles, staring in wonder and gaping like fishes.

"Can we scrimmage?" One asked eagerly, others nodded in their agreement.

Kentaro smiled, addressing the 6 boys. "Well, it's your decision."

Akashi grinned, "Sure."

"Five against Five?" Kentaro asked.

"Two against Five."

The surrounding players blinked, "Eh?"

The 'old man' frowned, holding his clip board up and whispering his concerns to Akashi. "You sure, Akashi? There's no doubt you all are strong but just two?"

The captain grinned, "You underestimate us, Kentaro." With that their hushed conversation came to a halt as Akashi shifted to address his fellow miracles. "Daiki, get on the court."

Aomine grinned, shrugging off his jacket before walking lazily onto court prior to the captain's order. He turned to the group of 5 boys who were chosen to be the opponent, the 5 strongest on the team (minus the miracles of course)

He raised a hand lazily. "Yo."

Akashi eyed the rest of the team before his eyes landed on the boy who would no doubt instill a memorable game in every one of those player's mind. He would make them wonder: _If this is just 2 boys…what about the rest?_

He would instill fear and admiration.

Akashi grinned. _Perfect. _

"Tetsuya," Kuroko met the captain's gaze evenly. "Get on the court."

Kuroko stared at Akashi while the rest of the team and players (coach and Momoi) stared at them.

Kise nudged Murasakibara, "Hey, do you think they're communicating telepathically."

Murasakibara shrugged, "Hm."

Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses into place. "The only abnormal around here is the fact that you know what telepathic communication is."

Kise pouted, "I'm not stupid, tell them Aominecchi."

Silence~

Kise blinked, staring at the dark haired boy on the court. "Aomine?"

The later was currently staring at the captain and the shadow, eyes wide like he had seen a ghost. The rest of the Generation of Miracles turned to where Aomine's attention was currently centered on and what they saw…shocked them.

Kuroko was really, _really _pissed.

His normal blank gaze and dead pan attitude was…well, replaced by a fierce glare with his lips set into a thin line. The captain on the other hand, was calm yet a glint of anger was seen in his eyes. His mix-matched eyes even more out of place with a demonic grin on his lips. The aura those two released was…enough to make the lollipop in Murasakibara's mouth fall out and the man himself, utterly shocked speechless.

Momoi was staring at Kuroko in utter disbelief while the coach just shook his head as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.

How the _hell _can a pissed off Kuroko ever, _ever _be freaking damn _normal?_

"Captain Akashi-kun," Kuroko said his voice darker than usual.

"Tetsuya Kuroko," Akashi replied in an equally venomous tone.

They always knew that the captain and the shadow had a relationship that no one could understand, and it seemed that whenever Kuroko was with the man, he changed. He wasn't that calm boy that stood in the shadows. He became a ruthless, reckless, looking basketball player with a gaze that could that chilled.

They would have these silent conversations that no one else understood, but needless to say, it's been a while since it happened. The last time they saw the captain and Kuroko in a silenced conversation was during their last game together. Even without sound or voices…they knew that it was heated.

Momoi gulped, "T-Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko blinked, returning to his calm façade and bowing to a stupefied Momoi-chan in apology. "Gomenasai Momoi," He turned to the captain, "We'll win. We'll definitely win."

Kuroko began to take of his jacket before Momoi caught up and helped him. "Arigato Momoi-chan." Kuroko thanked before running onto the court.

Momoi stared at the boy, puzzled by the scene just moments ago. Beside her, Kentaro laughed, "Ah, those two are exactly the same."

"What do you mean?" Momoi asked.

"The captain and the shadow," Kentaro grinned, "It's true that the stronger the light, the stronger the shadow, meaning the stronger Kuroko becomes. But there's something between those two…Akashi and Kuroko: a relationship that cannot be severed. Something happened between those two…now their bond is unbreakable."

"Coach?"

"Oh sorry," Kentaro chuckled. "I'm blurting out these things again, rambling on and on right? Well in short…" He eyed the captain; the boy had his arms crossed in a proud gesture. "It's true that Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise have incredible talents, there's no doubt that they're wonderful players that will never fail to bring awe to the crowd. But…Akashi and Kuroko, those two have talents out of this world, they've both undergone a series of trials to polish their techniques…that is why no one understands them better then themselves."

"But the rest…" Momoi trailed off."

"Yes," Kentaro nodded, "It's true; none of the miracles started out as truly magnificent players…they all worked hard. Talents like theirs only comes once in a while…but people like Akashi and Kuroko…they have been blessed with these talents…yet at first glance, they should belong at the very bottom. Even with all the suffering and sadness they had to undergo, they both will still give everything for the ones who they love, their friends…family…everyone. That's why Akashi knows how to bring out Kuroko's true potential; he was the one who first say Kuroko's true potential..."

"True potential?" They turned to gaze at the shadow.

"Let me tell you something Momoi, you have yet to see Kuroko's true potential."

* * *

Akashi grinned, _Go Kuroko. There are no more limits, go as far as you can until you can fly no further. From then on, we'll carry you, and one day, the world shall see just how incredible you really are. _

_ Show them the power of the 6th man._

* * *

Murmurs immediately erupted among the players, most of them questioning the 2nd player that was put in.

"What's with that dude, isn't he too short to be a player?"

"He's a Miracle? Don't joke."

"No way, there's no freaking way."

"Hey, you 3."

The said boys slowly turned around to face a very irritated looking Kise.

"Yes…Kise-kun." They said eyes wide.

"Don't underestimate Kurokocchi." Kise warned.

"Yes sir."

Midorima sighed, "Kise, I think you went too far." He turned to the 3. "But he's right, Kuroko isn't one of us for no reason."

"B-But, he's so little." One of them stuttered.

"The way he plays aggravates me." Murasakibara said.

The players paled, gazing up nervous at the tall man. _Uwah…so tall._

"But," He unwrapped another Popsicle, pausing to gaze at the pale players. "He's immensely powerful, no doubt."

Midorima nodded, "His power is different from the rest of ours, I think the closest to him is captain's….but his power…it belongs to a different dimension."*

***I kinda mixed around a quote to make it fit. **

* * *

Aomine eyed Kuroko, "Hey, what did you two talk about?"

Kuroko gazed blanked up at the taller boy. "Just some details regarding matters."

"Hm," Aomine shrugged, before holding out his fist. "You're my shadow, right?"

Kuroko stared at the fist before connecting it with his own. "Yeah,"

"Alright!" Aomine gazed at the 5 boys on the other end of the court, grinning like a madman. "Let's crush 'em."

Kuroko nodded a hint of a smile on his lips. "Hai."

**The Light and Shadow reunites! What will become of this scrimmage?**

* * *

**Hopefully actually playing in a game and reading some books will help me with capturing the excitement of a game.**

**Bye-bye**


	4. The LIght and his shadow

**Alright, here it is. Sorry if i failed at the descriptions of the plays n if i rushed it a bit. I'm going on a trip on wensday, this week so i won't be able to update then. I'm going to michigan and Canada for one week. **

**So thanks for all the review and thanks for reading**

**i don't own Kuroko no basket**

* * *

"A-Alright men," Yomaka stuttered, much alike to one who would say to his soldiers before battle. "Let's crush 'em!"

"AH!" They agreed.

Though when they caught sight of Aomine's dark glare, they paled dramactically, and when introduced to the sound of cracking knuckles…their confidence level went way, _way _down.

"Aomine,"

"Ah?" He gazed at the smaller boy, still working his knuckles.

Kuroko wasn't fazed, "Please reframe from using such dramatic measures."

"What's the damn point then?"

"…"

"Alright, alright." Aomine seemed to hesitate before clearing his throat. "I-I'm glad that you…came, it's been a while…since we played together…so…thanks…I guess…"

Kuroko fixed Aomine in a blank stare. "Aomine…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"…Are you sick?"

His eyes widened as he shifted his gaze, "S-Shut up!"

Kuroko smiled at the latter's reaction before adding: "Me too."

Kentaro blew his whistle, attraction the attention of all the basketball players; he cleared his throat before giving out the rules of the game. "We'll play to 20 points," He announced, continuing when seeing several nods of satisfaction. "Play your best, that's all."

He blew his whistle loud and clear, and then in a booming voice, he yelled: "Begin!"

Momoi threw the ball in; the five group team was the first to go on offense. The point guard dribbled up front, the others spacing out around him on the other side, hands out ready to receive the ball while their hearts thumped in anticipation.

The thought of just playing the Generation of Miracles brought chills but on the court, it brought a sort of pleasure that cannot be measured.

Aomine took a quick glance at the other player's positions before sharing a look with Kuroko who nodded his consent. Just a few seconds later the smaller boy was nowhere to be seen.

Yomaka paled, wildly searching for the boy that had been right in front of him just seconds before. "What the…"

Before he knew what had happened, before any of the regular 5 players could react, the ball was stolen away. Yomaka's eyes caught glimpse of light blue locks, brushing past him like the breeze. The hard sound of skin against leather sounded as Kuroko slammed the ball away from the steady dribble the point guard had settled for.

In one flawless movement, Kuroko maneuvered the basketball into the palm of his right hand, and aimed at that far left corner of the court. The rest stared, clueless, as the basketball sailed through the aim in unmanned territory. But Kuroko was nearly beaming with excitement; it had been long since he was able to do that, of course Kagami was more than capable of catching _most_ of his passes, but it would be long before he could catch_ all_ of his passes.

Even without looking, Kuroko knew he was there, that dark shadow already racing towards the target, as if it was gravitational, unavoidable; unpreventable.

Aomine laughed wildly as Kuroko threw the ball right where he wanted it, perfectly aligned to the basket, perfectly ready for dunking.

_Only him! _Aomine thought, as he caught the pass and headed towards the basket. _Only Tetsu could put it just where I want it. _

Kuroko watched as Aomine sailed through the air, before _slamming _it into the basket, as if it could just jump right out if he didn't force it.

And the absolutely _brilliant _sound of the net swishing wildly, and the hard thump as Aomine landed, both feet on the ground, and that mad look in his eyes.

And with eyes nearly glazed over, Aomine clenched his fists and raised them to the sky, an insane look on his face. Then laughing like mad, he pointed a finger at Kuroko—who couldn't help grinning himself, and as if it was only them in the whole freaking gym. As if they were the only ones in the whole damn world.

_Just like before! _Aomine thought.

Kuroko shook his head, a soft smile on his lips as he thought: _You never change._

They were shocked beyond comprehension.

In just a few seconds, they had scored 2 points; they had stolen the pace of the entire game. It may have been just their imaginations, but those few seconds felt like hours. When the mysterious shadow threw the ball at full force into that far corner—they could have sworn that no one was there, not even near it, but sure as hell; Aomine caught the pass because it was right on target. And that boy dunked it, scored 2 points.

"Whoa…" He was breathless; Yomaka the point guard was breathless.

His teammates in a similar state, standing there frozen like they were in solid ice, mouth gaping like fishes out of water and eyes bugging out.

"Incredible,"

"Gah…"

"…w-what happened?"

It was amazing how just one play could do all of this. Well, of course, it was possible if it involved the miracles.

Kise cheered as he jumped up and down like a little kid. "WHOOOHOOOOOO! GOOOO KUROKOCCHI AND AOMINECCHI."

Midorima messaged his temple, "You're too loud, Kise."

"It's just one play," Murasakibara said, before opening a bag of chips he pulled out of his jacket.

Kise lowered his fists, eyes taking on that predatory gaze and mouth twisted into a nearly demonic smile. "Yeah, they're nowhere finished." He glanced at the captain, "Are they, Akaicchi?"

"That's right Ryota," Akashi replied, before glancing at the boy. "Didn't I tell you to never call met that?"

Kise beamed replying, "I took it as a request rather than a demand."

Akashi smiled before shaking his head, knowing all too well of Kise's nature. He looked over his shoulder to see what Kentaro and Satsuki's reactions were.

Kentaro was grinning like an old fool, his hands were gripping his clipboard tight in excitement because after all, it's been a while since a play's got him nearly jumping for joy. Momoi was rather…awed, her eyes were abnormally wide and mouth a gape, in short, she was in a similar state as the players.

The captain smiled before turning back to watch the duo on the court, nodding in his satisfaction.

_They were going to take the world by storm._

* * *

Aomine lowered his hand as he went to retrieve the basketball, dribbling up to meet Kuroko in the middle as they faced 5 awed players.

Yomaka shook his head, before yelling at his teammates to hurry up and getting into defense which they clumsily did.

Watching the players get into position, Aomine murmured softly so only Kuroko could hear, "Tetsu,"

Kuroko nodded slightly, "Got it," He said back, before jogging to the right wing where he was heavily guarded by the 2 tallest players (other than Aomine).

Aomine dibbled up to meet Yomaka who had settled for blocking as much as he could. The other 2 players were near the basket in case Aomine went for another dunk.

They had hears stories from Coach Kentaro on Miracles, and luckily some of the info stuck to their brains. Such as the mysterious 6th man couldn't shoot, such was very helpful.

Unfortunately such facts were rather outdated.

Kuroko slipped past the defense and appeared in front of them, Aomine quickly passed the ball to the younger boy once he was free.

Meanwhile the two defenders were having a hard time figuring out how a boy could disappear like that.

Yomaka's eyes widened as he yelled out his orders. "Guard Aomine-kun, Kuroko-kun can't shoot!"

Immediately a majority of the defenders went to guard the taller boy, who was just standing still—the others had settled near the basket for rebounding.

Kuroko watched them curiously as he held the ball, before sneaking a glance at Aomine.

Yomaka looked back at Aomine with questioning eyes, "Aren't you going to try to break out?"

The taller boy shrugged, "No need to."

"Why not?"

"Because Tetsu can get points himself,"

Yomaka blanched, so did the players who had heard this little new piece of info. "B-But, Kuroko-kun can't shoot," Yomaka stuttered, eyes wide. "We heard he couldn't shoot."

Aomine smirked, "That's outdated,"

"Huh?"

"Back then, he couldn't. But now," Aomine grinned, "It's a whole different matter."

Yomaka paled, before quickly shouting out new orders. "Guard Kuroko-kun!" He yelled, running over himself, "Hurry!"

But Kuroko had already gone into his stance, and shot the ball into the air. Yomaka froze, "W-Where the ball?"

The next reappearance was against the backboard before going in with a _swish._

They were positively stunned.

The rest of the game went on quite like this, duo managed to score 20 points first not to mention that the opponents scored none.

Even if this was to be expected, they couldn't help but watch, mesmerized at the beautiful flawless plays that the duo carried out.

It almost looked like a dance.

But no one could deny the joy upon their faces, both teams, as they ran back and forth on the court, even if the end was somewhat predestined after the first two shots…it didn't matter, because for that single moment there was nothing in the world but them and basketball.

* * *

Ok.

i hoped u guys like it.

bye-bye!


	5. A coach's resolution

**Truth be told, there isn't much action this time. But i added the kuroko n fangirls thing so :) hopefully you'll look forward to that. **

**so here's wat's up. My trusty sony laptop decided to go beserk and wont restart. now i'm waiting for it to get fixed so... -_- it took my a while to remember my original ideas n polish it up.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews and thanks for reading this. I don't know if i mentioned this but for those of you who wants to read a spanish verson of this, it is by '**akira-cross**' if my memory serves correctly. here's the name of the title: ****Generación de los Milagros:Top Threat Championship**  


******so i don't own Kuroko no basket  
**

******:) hope u enjoy!  
**

* * *

As soon as Coach Oshiro blew the whistle signaling the end of the match, Momoi raced up to Kuroko, handing him a blue towel akin to the boy's hair.

"Here you are, Tetsu-kun!" she said.

Kuroko accepted it gratefully, "Arigato Momoi-san."

She watched Kuroko as he wiped his face before saying, "Well I have to go attend to my duties," She pouted. "It'll take me the whole practice…"

Kuroko blinked before bowing politely and saying, "Thank you for your hard work, Momoi-san."

The pink haired girl stared at Kuroko for a few seconds before glomping the boy in a hug, "So cute Tetsu-kun!" she squealed, attracting many stares.

With that she placed a chaste kiss on boy's cheek before running off, waving back and yelling, "See you later!"

Kuroko dabbed his neck with the towel before glancing at the taller boy at the corner of his eye. Silently, Kuroko nudged Aomine's arm, offering the towel.

Aomine eyed the blue-haired boy before accepted the towel, "Thanks," he muttered.

"KUROKOCCHI!" With no warnings whatsoever, Kise tackled Kuroko in a bone-crushing hug. "That was incredible, absolutely breathtaking!"

"Please stop exaggerating, Kise-kun." said the ever expressionless sixth man.

Kise pulled away from the boy with a satisfied smirk, gesturing with his thump at the Teiko High basketball players behind them. "Nope, don't think I am, Kurokocchi."

Sure enough, staring at the shadow and his light were the five players that they had a small match against, along with the rest of the team. Their eyes were wide and full of admiration; of course they had gone to see the Miracles play before, but seeing them, and playing them were two very, _very _different things.

"They're incredible!" One boy gasped out, breathless.

The others only managed nods in agreement.

Kuroko stared at them with his usual deadpanned expression and unreadable eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Akashi-kun," he said, "please don't scare me like that."

"Well Tetsuya," Akasi started, patting the other boy's shoulder. "Now you know what it's like when you go disappearing right in front of our eyes." The captain met Kuroko's eyes, mix-matched against a calming blue. "But good work,"

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Looking up, the shadow met the eyes of a certain green haired fellow; both of them stared at each other blankly before Midorima said, "You still irritate me, Kuroko."

"And I'm afraid I'm not too fond of you either, Midorima-kun." said Kuroko.

"Now now," Murasakibara began, standing behind Kuroko and ruffling the boy's hair nonchalantly. "Don't act like kids, Kuro-chin, Mido-chin."

Midorima snorted softly, muttering, "Hypocrite."

Kentaro watched the six miracles with a smile before crossing his arms and calling out, "Alright, Huddle up!"

Snapping out of their trance-like state, the team hurried over, Miracles and all. Seeing that everyone was gathered, Kentaro pulled up a chair and dragged the whiteboard across the gym floor, eliciting a deafening screech from the said object.

"Thanks to our little match, you all got a basis of what the Generation of Miracles are capable off, correct?"

The team nodded and muttered confirmations to the question, most of them were seated on the floor yet some opted for either standing or leaning against a nearby wall.

Kentaro grinned, saying "Good," before continuing. "I made a mistake back in middle school, it's true I had wanted to get all the players into top notch basketball school so they can continuing playing what they love." He said, "But I won't deny that part of me that loved the sensation of winning, and because of that…some developed a hate for the sport."

With that, Coach Oshiro casted a look at the phantom sixth man, the trump card. No one else had noticed it, but he knew. Maybe it was just his old eyes catching things the youngsters think as a bad day, but to him, it was clear as day.

Kuroko Tetsuya hated basketball.

Catching the coach's eyes, a spark of sadness shown in Kuroko's blank blue eyes before he diverted his gaze and Kentaro continued. Though both of them knew whom he was revering too.

"What are you talking about coach?" A boy asked, clearly from a loving family with a good past with his pure smile and innocent eyes. "How can anyone hate basketball?"

"Basketball may be great," said Kentaro, "but it's still just a sport. Anyone can start to hate a sport they once loved, may it be because of a teammate or incident that left an deep wound; sometimes they recover…and sometimes," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "It's fatal."

"…You mean they die?"

Kentaro chuckled, shaking his head. "No no, not that sort of fatal…more like unrecoverable, or incurable."

"Oh,"

"What I'm basically saying," said Kentaro, "is that there will be regulars and subs, second string and third string, just like before. But this time, in a crunch situation, we'll bring out the Miracles." He gestured to the group of boys with a wrinkly hand. "And our trump card:" he pointed to the azure haired boy, saying, "Kuroko Tetsuya."

The team and coach alike entered a silence before Kentaro clapped his hands, saying "Alright, here's what we're going to do for the rest of practice."

* * *

Kentaro's brows furrowed as he followed the players moves with a critical eye. He was determined to make this year different, he wanted the players to last until it was time for the miracles to come out.

"Yomaka, steady yourself. Your defensive pose is weak, be a unbreakable barrier!"

"Hai!"

"Sato, watch the ball and rely on your instincts, don't wait for it to come to you, jump and get it."

"Yes sir,"

"And Kito, remember to guard then break away. Your opponent will jump at every single opportunity, don't let them get your way."

Kise nudged Aomine, "Oshiro seems a little tense."

"I know that, idiot." Aomine hissed his gaze landed on a small boy standing just beside him. "Oi Tetsu."

Kuroko lifted his gaze to meet his light's eyes, "Hai, Aomine-kun."

Suddenly, he lost all desire to ask the smaller player what was on his mind, Aomine didn't know if it was because he already knew the answer…or if he was afraid of Tetsuya confirming his hunch. Whatever it was, it left him gaping like a fool.

Aomine scratched the back of his head, and looking anywhere else but at the boy before him. "Che," he finally met Kuroko's questioning gaze. "…Back then when the old man was giving that speech…was he referring to you, Tetsu?"

Kuroko stared back blankly mouth open and ready to reply yet no sounds came out. Aomine stared at the boy before rephrasing his question. "Did we make you hate basketball, the sport that you were so devoted to?"

By now, the rest of their teammates were listening in, Kise doing so openly as he looked over Aomine's shoulder at the smaller blue haired boy, Murasakibara and Midorima kept their faces passive but occasional glances were casted at the duo. Akashi was keeping his eyes on the game but all of his attention was on the conversation even though he himself knew the answer.

Kuroko looked away from the expecting gazes of Kise and Aomine, "I'm a little thirsty…please excuse me." And without waiting for an answer, Kuroko headed towards the door, aware that there was a water fountain just to his left.

Aomine watched his shadow leave and saw that conflicting glint in those blank blue eyes. He looked over at the captain and asked, "You know the answer, don't you Akashi."

Smirking, the red head boy nodded. "You are right, Daiki."

"Then can you tell us?" Kise asked.

"No," said Akashi. "If you want to find out so badly, ask Tetsuya."

"Maybe you weren't listening," Aomine sighed. "He didn't say anything."

Akashi whirled around on the boys, asking. "So you want me to force the answer out of him and use my title 'Captain of the Generation of Miracles'? We are the ones at fault, and no matter how you look at it, we are in no position to demand anything of Tetsuya."

With that, they entered a silence and watched the practice until the coach came up and asked them where the sixth man was. To that Aomine muttered something about the said boy getting a drink of water. And even if Kentaro knew that there was a water fountain in the gym, he said nothing.

This was an obstacle they had to overcome if they were going to become a team. This journey wasn't going to be easy, but he knew, it'd all be worth it.

* * *

Kuroko remembered seeing a fountain just down the hallway and headed towards that way, Aomine's question repeating itself over and over in his head.

_Why is Aomine-kun asking me that now?_

Kuroko bent down and took a couple of sips of the refreshing water before heading back to the gym. With this mind occupied by the earlier scene, he bumped into a student.

"Ah," Kuroko bowed slightly, "gomenasai."

"A-Ah! It's Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Kurok blinked, _Eh? _He looked up and saw a group of girls carrying cameras with wide eyes.

At the corner of his eye, he saw journals lying about and bent down to pick them up. He handed them to the girls and unknowingly, smiled softly. "Are you alright?"

The girl stared at the boy ahead of her, currently occupying a single thought. _K-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Somehow Kuroko ended up being surrounded by hoards of girls, all of them rushing in front their sport's clubs and afterschool activities.

He had no idea how this happened but he knew one thing. '_this is going to be harder to deal with then Momoi-san…'_

* * *

_That's all for now. I hope you guys liked it.  
_


	6. Ladies' manhis old habit

**Srry this took so long. So you know about school starting and stuff? Homework is utter hell, not to mention the classes are just plain...boring. **

**but it's been hectic. I made this one kinda long so i hope u guys like it. And if towards the end it gets kinda...-"fahrenheit 451" ish...like really deep writing and stuff, srry, i just read a bunch of those kind of books so...**

**well that's enough rambling for today, if i continue it's gonna take a quile to wrap it up. **

**tell me wat u think k?**

**disclaimer, i don't own this. **

* * *

"Kuroko-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you single?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

"Do you have a phone?"

"You're sooo cute!"

Kuroko flattened himself against the wall, have no idea as to how to answer he questions that were shot at him at the speed of light.

"G-Gomenasai…" he stuttered, quite uncharacteristically, with that he ducked his head. "I…lost track of the questions."

The girls stared at him for a moment before their eyes shined like diamonds at the boy's reply and in unison, burst out "ADORABLE!"

There were many reasons as to why the female students practically wanted to glomp the blue haired boy instead of asking for autographs like they would have done with Kise. See, Kise was the kind where girls dropped dead because of his beauty and because he was a model. Where as for Kuroko, it was a mere overflow of ridiculous cuteness. The two are very different.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, where are the rest of your friends?" a girl asked.

Kuroko looked up, "They are in the gym."

"Is it practice time?"

"Hai."

Giggling, one of the girls put her hands on her waist and looked like a scolding mother, "Kuroko-kun, what are you doing in the hallways then?" Rounds of laughter rippled through the crowd as Kuroko's cheeks took on a pink hue.

"Gomen," said Kuroko. "I was just going to the fountain for a drink…"

"Ah really?" the girl beamed, "Well that's alright then."

"Ano…what is your name?"

The girl looked taken aback, "My name?"

"Hai," Kuroko nodded, smiling softly. "It wouldn't be fair for you to know my name and me not to know your's… would it?"

And as if planned, the girls squealed, and began to give Kuroko their names and quite surprisingly…he remembered most of them.

"Gomenasai," said Kuroko. "I should really being getting back…"

"We'll be your escort than!"

Kuroko smiled softly, his head slightly to the side. "Arigato…minasan."

Kentaro blew his whistle, "Alright, let's get Kuroko in so you all can practice receiving his passes…KUROKO!"

There was a silence as all heads turned to where the Miracles were standing, finding that the member they were looking for was missing.

Coach Oshiro sighed, walking up to the captain. "Akashi…where did the sixth man disappear off to now?"

"He's just getting water," Akashi replied, "Though Tetsuya has been taking quite a long time."

"There's a water fountain here right?"

"…He probably missed it."

"Ah ha…"

Akashi blinked before turning to the boy on his right, "Daiki, go get Tetsuya and drag him back here."

Aomine winced, asking "Why me?"

"Because you're the master of insensitivity, go."

The tall, tanned teen grumbled as he headed towards the door, only to stop short when the gym doors suddenly burst open and revealed the phantom sixth man…surrounded by girls.

Aomine blinked, asking incredulously. "Tetsu?"

"Ah Aomine-kun," said Kuroko, giving a little wave. "I'm back."

The tall teen snorted, "I'm back my ass," he gestured to the girls. "Who the hell are they?"

"Friends,"

Kise gaped, asking, "Friends?"

Kuroko nodded, saying, "Friends."

"Awww, Kuroko-kun called us his friends!" One girl cooed, before ruffling the boy's head.

"Sooo cute!" another agreed.

"Absolutely adorable!"

The thoughts of the basketball team: _What. The. Hell?_

* * *

One of the girls that could no doubt, double as Kuroko's mother said, "You should keep dehydrated, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko nodded, "Hai."

"You better be careful of injuries," Missa added, patting his shoulder. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt."

Kuroko nodded and thanked the girls. One of them glanced up at the gym clock and sighed, "We should be going or the coach will yell at us,"

"Yes me too,"

They each gave their good-byes to the blue haired boy and waves to the rest of the basketball team and blowing kisses to Kise before heading out the gym. Now, Kuroko became aware of the stares he was receiving.

Promptly categorizing it as the after effect of the burst of feminine energy, Kuroko headed over to the coach and bowed. "I apologize for the crowd," he said. "But they insisted that they escort me to the gym."

Kentaro raised his eyebrows before shaking his head, "No, no, it's fine Kuroko. Just, get on the court so we can practice catches."

The boy nodded, "yes sir," and with that, jogged onto the court.

"Alright!" the old man clapped his hands loudly and began introducing the drill. "I'll occasionally put Kuroko or one of the Miracles in if we're losing too badly, so let's start with the phantom sixth man first." He blew his whistle, "I want two lines at the half line and I need 3 defenders switching in, got it?"

There were mutters of 'yes sirs' before Oshiro's voice rang out yet again. "Begin!"

* * *

"Kurokocchi please let me hug you!"

"No."

"Please? I'm dying here; you're like a little bunny!"

Kuroko sighed, "I would prefer not being addressed as a bunny, Kise-kun."

"Why not?" Aomine asked, walking with the smaller boy with a smirk on his lips. "I think bunny ears would fit you."

"Hey," Kise grinned, "What about we get Kurokocchi a bunny suit and—"

"I must refuse," Kuroko interrupted, speeding up to walk with the captain.

"Such a childish idea," Midorima muttered, crossing his arms and keeping his pace near the back of the group with Murasakibara.

"Aw come on, Midorimacchi!" Kise whined, slipping beside man. "Won't Kurokocchi look adorable?"

"…I have to admit, it would be quite amusing." said the man with a glint of his glasses.

"Yes!" Kise pumped his fists and turning to his left, "What about you Murasakibacchi?"

The purple haired teen merely bit into his pocky stick and glanced at the hyper active boy. "…he should dress up as a Meiji Hello Panda*."

Kise deadpanned, "A what?"

Murasakibara pulled out a red box from his jacket, showing to the boy. "This."

"Ah!" Kise grinned, "This'll work too! What do you think, Akacchi?"

Akashi paused and waited as the blonde haired boy ran up to him, snatching Midorima's lucky item a pink bunny keychain on the way.

"Which one fits Kurokocchi the best?" Kise asked, showing his captain the two items.

"Hm…" Akashi gazed from the pink bunny to the black and white panda…pink bunny or black and white panda…

"Truth be told…" Akashi started, "I prefer the bunny…but I think blue would suit Tetsuya much better, a light sky azure."

"Yes!" Kise raised the bunny up to the sky, "And the bunny reigns supreme!" Kise turned face the phantom sixth man, "OI Kurokocchi, which one do you pre…" no one was there. "—fer…"

"Akacchi…"

"Yes Ryota?"

"Where is Kurokocchi?"

"He's there," Akashi pointed to a blank space, realization dawned on him. "…or so I thought…TETSUYA!"

The boys wildly looked around their surrounding areas until Aomine spotted the shadow, and immediately paled after doing so. "Idiot…" he muttered, eyes uncharacteristically wide.

"What is it Daiki?" Akashi asked, "You found him?"

But the boy offered no reply other than a sneer and taking off into a nearby park. Kise gazed in the direction that his teammate was running in before seeing what made his blood run cold, and he chased after the taller boy.

Akashi stood frozen to his spot, finally spotting the sixth man, but as of now, he was tempted to call the basketball player a complete lunatic.

Midorima glanced at the captain, "What's wrong?" he asked, "It's uncharacteristic for you to look so angry."

Murasakibara merely spared a curious glance, and nodded in agreement. What the captain offered as a reply was a dark chuckle, "Well," he said, starting towards the park's basketball court, "I guess you could say I'm in quite a predicament…I must applaud Tetsuya for his bravery, but I must also bang my head for his stupidity. That damn boy started another argument when he knows he's going to get beat up."

* * *

Kuroko stared back evenly into the other's eyes, repeating what he had just said seconds before, "Please stop,"

The delinquent sneered as he kicked his prey away; the said boy groaned and gripped his arm. "Who the fuck are you?"

Kuroko merely blinked, further irritating the delinquent and his followers, one went as far as to say, "Kick his ass, boss!"

"Yeah, show the bastard his place!" another agreed.

There were further grunts and yells of agreement before the 'boss' chuckled and kicked up a basketball into his hands and said, "Why not?"

"Oi," The boss grinned, "Get ready to die, kid."

Kuroko offered no reply.

Growling, Nobu reared back his arm and threw the basketball straight at the blue haired boy at an alarming speed.

Kuroko, slightly surprised by his own actions, caught the ball at his chest, his eyes widening ever so slightly as his own body seemed as to defy his mind. And he went into his shooting position, eyes on the basket and mind wandering, it was impossible, he was at the half court line; his arm strength was close to zip when it didn't involve passing.

Blinked, the boy offered a slight shrug …I'll_ take a chance. _

And he shot, and found that he defied his own logic, overran his own limits, and watched as the basketball offered one last spin before slamming into the net.

And it didn't feel like shooting, it felt like a pass, when he needed to pass to a teammate with two defenders lodged in between them, the floor held no options, so he went with the sky. That's what it felt like, a drop shot, a mysterious arch; it went up into infinity and dropped like a rock.

Kuroko smiled ever so slightly, _I found it. _

This was his next level.

The delinquents were in awe, the boys who were bullied looked like they just saw a miracle and Nobu was furious, hee wouldn't believe it. Growling, he clenched his fists and approached the boy, ignoring whatever rules the courts provide and went straight for the face.

"Bastard," he growled, before swing his arm back and propelling it forward…

And it hit a hand.

Kuroko blinked at the obstruction before glancing up, now realizing that a tall boy was right behind him with eyes narrowed and lips set into a sneer… "Aomine-kun…" Kuroko trailed off.

Nobu pulled back his fist and retreated back to his followers, eyes wide at the sight of Kuroko's friends…because unlike the boy, they had a glare that could kill.

He sent a growl at the delinquent before looking down at his shadow, asking "Are you alright?"

Kuroko nodded, "Yes…I'm fine."

Aomine shook his head, sighing before ruffling the smaller boy's head with compassion. "You idiotic bastard…" he muttered, "You still have a hobby of picky fights."

"Gomen," said Kuroko, "but I couldn't just stand and stare."

"Yeah," a small laugh escaped his lips. "I figured that out a long time ago."

Suddenly, Kise sprung up out of nowhere and nearly squashed the poor boy to death, yelling, "KUROKOCCHI!"

Kuroko grunted, "Kise-kun?"

"Are you alright? You're alright, right? Tell me you're alright? Come on tell me I'm right, alright?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

Kise once again, pulled the boy into a bone crushing hug. "I'M SOOOO GLAD!"

"As am I, Tetsuya."

Kuroko whirled around at the voice, clearly surprised. "Captain,"

Akashi's eyes narrowed, before he sighed and entered the court, Midorima and Murasakibara right behind him. "I see you still have a habit of picking fights."

"They were the ones who started it."

Akashi grinned, "Say what you want…that last shot was impressive," he glared at Nobu. "I'm awfully mad to see it countered with a punch…"

"Captain…"

Akashi walked up in front of the team, glaring at the boy, "Let's play basketball."

Nobu smirked, taking a step towards the captain and saying, "What'll I gain?"

"Our apologies,"

"Well," he said. "I see you're a proud bastard, fine." He pointed to kuroko, "I'll crush you on court."

"Oh no," said Akashi. "He won't be playing…"

Aomine grinned devilishly, "We'll be paying you back for the punch…"

Kise cracked his knuckles, eyes darkening. "…One hundred times over,"

* * *

**That's all for now, thanks for reading!**


End file.
